Broken
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: Life is hectic for Kagome. Her husband of Five years, Sesshomaru, has left her. Her estranged father has decided to pop up. Add to that the stress of her job, new boyfriend, and her family taking sides between her and Sesshomaru, and you get a Broken girl
1. Chapter 1

Kagome looked around the roach infested motel, the sobs being forced to sit in her throat strangling her. The sheets covering the bed were putrid, moldy. The carpet reeked of mothballs and mildew. Her heart stopped as she heard a soft rustling in the corner. She shrieked when a large rat jumped from a garbage can and climbed onto the bed. Turning quickly, she ran to her car, slamming the door behind her.

Fat, warm tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she leaned out of her window to vomit. Wiping her mouth on a napkin, she tossed it aside, her eyes landing on the envelope near the napkin's resting place. 'Sessho gave me that last Valentine's day. It had the sweetest message. Well, as sweet as he can get.' More tears came, and she felt the hot bile rise in her throat again. 'Sesshomaru, why?! Why did you do this?!

***Flashback***

**Sesshomaru sighed softly as he entered his home. It didn't feel like a home anymore. It felt like a morgue. What with the two pups Kagome had lost. Setting his briefcase aside, he headed up the stairs to his bedroom, finding Kagome asleep beside an empty box of tissues. "Kagome, wake up. We have to get to our doctor's appointment. Kagome." He shook her.**

**Slowly, her lids raised, and she looked at him with wide, sleepy icy blue eyes. "Sessho, you're home from work."**

**"Yes. Now, get up. we have an appointment. You're going to make us late. I told you, miko, to be ready when I returned home."**

**"I know. I fell asleep. Sorry." She whispered, sliding into her shoes. "Let's go." As usual, they rode in silence, Kagome running her fingers through her hair every now and again to get Sesshomaru to notice that she'd gotten it cut a little and a few blue streaks were strewn around. But he never said anything, leaving her upset and disappointed. Silently, she followed him into the hospital.**

**It only took a few moments for the nurse to call them, and only a few more for Kagome to get over the fact that Sesshomaru hadn't taken his eyes off the nurses body the entire time she spoke to them. Her heart had clenched when she'd seen the nurse take Sesshomaru away to another room for testing. When he returned, she tried her hardest to ignore the looks he and the nurse kept sending each other.**

**A doctor eased into the room, a smile on his face as he held their results. "Ah, Mrs. Tashiro, might I say that you look beautiful today, radiant. And did you cut your hair?"**

**Kagome's eyes brightened as she grinned. "Yes. I did. And thank you." She frowned when Sesshomaru pulled her against him possessively.**

**Sesshomaru bared his fangs at the doctor. "Our results." He looked at Kagome's hair. 'When did she have that done?'**

**He cleared his throat, looking at the charts. "Well, Mr. Tashiro, your sperm count seems perfect, and you're healthy. But you, Mrs. Tashiro, hm, have you ever heard of a tipped uterus?"**

**Kagome shook her head. "No. What is it? Is it dangerous?"**

**"No. Not really. Well, not unless you are to get pregnant again, which is not very likely. The pups you managed to conceive earlier wer miracles, but they were years ago, and you've been trying. You see, a tipped uterus is leaned back toward the pelvis, making conceiving highly difficult."**

**"But not impossible, right?"**

**"Nearly in some cases. Not so much in others."**

**Sesshomaru released Kagome. "So she can not have a surviving pup?"**

**The doctor sighed softly. "No. I doubt that. But, you could always have a surrogate mother."**

**Kagome opened her mouth, but her husband beat her to it. "No. Kagome, we are leaving." He stood and walkd to the door. "Kagome."**

**Tears in her eyes, she walked after him, pausing when the doctor touched her shoulder. "Hm?"**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"She will be fine." Sesshomaru glared, taking Kagome's hand and pulling her with him out of the room.**

**Kagome bit her lip as they road home. "Sessho, you don't blame me do you?" No answer. "It was natural. The way I was born." No answer. "I'm sorry. But we- I mean, I-" Exhaling when Sesshomaru turned on the radio, she sat back in her seat, staring out the window at the blurry sight.**

0_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________0

**Kagome grinned as she scurried around the house in her lingerie. She snatched a lighter from a kitchen drawer, lighting all of the candles in the living room. Spraying her perfume into the air, she giggled. "I can't wait to surprise Sessho when he gets home." Sliding a CD into her stereo, she swayed slowly to the soft music, practically jumping up and down when she heard a key in the lock. She ran toward the door. "Sesshoma...ru." She stiffened as she saw the nurse step out from behind him. "S-Sesshomaru, who- who is she?"**

**He nudged the woman forward. "You remember the nurse. Niyoshi Sara."**

**"Y-yeah, but what is she doing here?" Kagome looked behind them when she saw a truck pull up. "And what's with the truck?"**

**Sara smirked. "Oh, that's nothing. Fluffy's just moving me in, and kicking you out."**

**Kagome's mouth fell open. "Sesshomaru, you can't be serious."**

**Sesshomaru looked down at her coldly. "I am. Sara is pregnant." He watched nonchalantly as Kagome fell to the floor. "She and I are engaged."**

**"B-but we-"**

**"I wish for a divorce."**

**She clenched her fists. "Because you knocked up a whore?" She shook her head. "Is she why you never touch me anymore?! Why you have only touched me once since we got the news about my uterus?!"**

**Sara snorted. "Of course I am. Why would he need you when he has me. Anyway, Fluffy, I'll be in the bedroom." She left the pair.**

**Kagome forced her tears back. "She knows where the bedroom is?"**

**"Yes."**

**Rage consumed Kagome. Furious, she lunged at him, punching as hard as she could. "How could you?! How could you, in our home?!"**

**He sighed. "My home. I pay the bills, Kagome."**

**"Because you asked me to quit my job when we got married! Marriage is forever!"**

**"Marriage lasts until divorce. Mating would have been forever. Now, get dressed and calm down. You are making a fool of yourself. And you must leave now."**

**Kagome paled. "B-but, where will I go?"**

**"I don't care. You simply have to leave my property. Here is your wallet. There is about 5, 600 yen inside. Enough for one night at a hotel. After then, I suppose you should call your mother."**

**Biting her lip, she turned away from him and grabbed her coat from the hook. She wrapped it tightly around her, then walked toward him, seeing that he was holding out a piece of paper to her. 'Divorce papers.' Without a word, she took his pen and signed and initialed where she needed to. "Goodbye then, Sesshomaru."**

**He watched her walk away. "Kagome. Do not be upset. Our love has simply run it's course."**

**"Perhaps yours has, Mr. Tashiro. However, mine has not. Sayonara."**

***End***

"Fine, Sesshomaru. If you want me gone, I'll go." Kagome smirked as she whipped out of the motel's parking lot. Rushing to an ATM, she flipped through her wallet. "Yes!" Sliding the bank card in, Kagome withdrew all of the money from the card. "I am entitled to this, Sesshomaru." She laughed to herself, but it sounded more like a broken sob. Strolling into an airport, she purchased a ticket to Yokohama and boarded the plane. "Goodbye forever, Sesshomaru Tashiro."


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, sitting up in bed and stretching his limbs. He glanced to the side, noting, gratefully, that Sara was nowhere in sight. The wench was beginning to drive him insane, her filthy scent, her disgusting attitude. Everything about her irked him, but they were engaged, and she was pregnant. Shaking his head mentally, he stepped out of bed and moved toward his computer. 'I suppose I should analyze my client's information.'

Eyes narrowed, he rolled his arrow toward the document, preparing to click when something caught his eye. 'Kagome's folder.' He opened the folder, clicking on a file Kagome had named, 'Novels.' "Ah, the novel she has been working on since we married."

He'd never really read the novel. If he remembered correctly, it was called "Final Goodbye". And it seemed she'd written a sequel called "Hello Again." She probably would have finished them earlier if he hadn't been trying so hard for a pup. Curiosity consumed the Daiyoukai, and he couldn't seem to stop himself from reading what she had written.

0-__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-0

**Chapter 1**

**There is was again. That sick feeling that someone was watching her. Head snapping from side to side, she vainly began to seek her stalker. 'Three stinkin' weeks that this has been happening.' Kagome mentally groaned as her neck hair stood on end and her aura felt one of strong power pushing against it teasingly. There were bags under her eyes, heavy and dark. She couldn't sleep at night. No. Not with those dreams and that reoccurring feeling.**

(Sesshomaru cocked a brow. "She wrote in the third person? Odd woman.")

**'Something strange is going on, and I want to know what.'**

**'I know something you don't know.' A voice deep inside her head whispered tauntingly.**

**'What?! What do you know?! Who the heck are you anyway?!'**

**'Simply someone. Beside the point, I know who is near. I am sure that you know as well. It is so obvious as to why he is watching you. Moreover, I'm sure you know that too. However, it's not as if I'd tell you. You know, you are much too dense to even understand the obvious clues I'm giving. It is rather cold in here. Do you ever use your brain energy, Kagome?'**

**'Shut up! Just...please, tell me who it is. And how do you know me?'**

**'Forgive me, dear. I must go.'**

**'Wait!'**

***Crickets***

**'Please! Come back!'**

***More crickets***

**"Argh! Dammit!" Kagome shrieked to the sky, glaring when her friends turned to see if she was alright. "What are you looking at?!" To this, they each sweat dropped and whipped around, starting to worry.**

(Sesshomaru leans forward slightly. "Hn. Interesting.")

**Chapter 3**

**When Kagome remained silent, Sesshomaru spoke again, "You do not deserve to be used."**

**Glowering, Kagome defended, "He does not use me! You just...don't understand! But then again, someone cold like you wouldm't!" A second after she spoke, she realized the severity of what she had said, because now, she was nailed to a tree, claws digging into her shoulders but not breaking the skin.**

**"No, miko. What I do not understand is why you allow him to walk over you, harass you, utulize you when he can not have his dead wench," He growled at her, bringing his forehead down to hers. "You should understand, miko, that you deserve someone better than the halfbreed. A true male."**

**"Inuyasha is a true male!"**

**Sesshomaru barked in response, telling her to be silent. "He is not. The halfling has blinded you to hs true ways. Do not be gullible, believing that he actually cares for you and your feelings. The moron would rather roll on the ground with a lifeless, earthen wench. He does not care for you!"**

**Kagome struggled against him, ehr eyes clenched shut. "He does! He has to! He acts like-"**

**"Exactly, Kagome, he acts." he emphasized 'acts'. "He feigns, fakes, and lies. He could never care for you the way that you merit."**

(He cringed. "The halfbreed? Was she truly infatuated with the halfbreed when I met her? They were friends but...could Kagome have simply been using me because I resembled him?")

**Chapter 5**

**Kagome bit her lip as Sesshomaru rubbed himself against her sex. Her breath hitched, she muttered, "Don't tease me."**

**Sesshomaru smirked against her neck. "Teasing makes this all the more 'fun' as you would say."**

**Kagome glared at him, giving her impression of his growl, which was surprisingly good. "For you, maybe."**

**"You wish to move on?"**

**"Yes..No...I don't know. It feels so good. But I want to know more. I want you to show me more."**

**"Very well then. Forgive This Sesshomaru for the pain, Kagome." He positioned himself before kissing her, a form of distraction as he pushed himself into her a little. He mentally berated himself for the pain he had caused, the sight of her tears making his even angrier. 'I should not have continued. I should have waited for another time.'**

**Kagome's breathing slowed and she opened her eyes, and she saw the shame in his eyes. "Sessho-" Her voice was horse. She took a deep breath, then continued, "I'm fine. It would have hurt me sooner or later. Better now, so that next time it won't hurt nearly as much." Her eyes widened at how she had insinuated that there would be a 'next time'.**

**Sesshomaru smiled diminutively. "Next time. Hai, little one. Next time." He pushed further, then rocked slowly, allowing her to get used to the feel of him inside of her.**

**It did not take long before Kagome was pleading, "Farther...Harder...deeper, much deeper..."**

**Any deeper and he'd never be able to get out of the tight little minx. "Do you still wish for more, miko?" He asked, voice tight because...well, because she was.**

**"Hai. Give me more. Give me all of you."**

(Sesshomaru chuckled. "Hm. Our first time was much like that. Damned beast could not control himself."

*Of course. I have no control. You do.*

"Silence.")

**Chapter 19**

**Kagome sighed, coughed up a little blood, and snuggled closer, lying a hand on Tokijin. "Tell me you love me. I want to hear it from your lips."**

**He touched her mating mark, whispering, "I love you, Kagome."**

**She smiled. "And now I can surely say that I love you too, Sesshomaru. I love you so much. I lived for you. And now I die, and all for you. So just...just..."**

**"Kagome." He pled for her to be awake, to be alive. "Kagome." His voice rose. The desperation in it sounding out of place.**

**"Promise not to go crazy, love." Kagome drew her last breath, clutched Sesshomaru tighter, and set her soul free.**

(He clenched the mouse as his heart sped up. "Kagome could never die. Especially not giving her life for mine. That would mean that Kagome did care for me, that she did love me. No. This is simply a story. She did not truly care for me. Nor did I truly care for her.")

**Hello Again. Chapter 2.**

**Kagome's grin grew. "Tsubasa, you've told them about me?"**

**Tsubasa frowned at her, then crossed his arms, huffing like a child. "Yup. Told them all about my dearest fiance who is always too busy to be with me."**

**"Aw, Basa-bear, Basa-kuma." Pouting, she sat in his lap, snuggling against him. "Don't be angry with me, Basa-kuma." She giggled when the kumayoukai, bear demon, sighed and hugged her.**

**Sesshomaru fumed as he watched the exchange, claws digging deep into the table, eyebrow twitching, and hsi eyes tinted red. With a soft snarl, he rose, jerking roughly against his father and Inuyasha who restrained him.**

**"Kagome, what the heck are you doing?! Sesshomaru's about to kill you two!"**

("She would dare?! Dare to forget me?! Dare to be with another?!")

**Chapter 12.**

**"Enough!" He bellowed, pushing her roughly.**

**"Sesshomaru/Father!" Screams came.**

**Kagome licked the blood from her lip and formed a sword with miko energy, pouncing gracefully and swinging in his direction.**

**Each time she swung, he felt the stinging of miko energy. His beast roared, jerking at his chains.**

**She thrust her sword out, inflicting a wound on his left peck.**

**Outraged, his inner youkai broke free off it's bounds and he roared out, striking out at her with his claws. It all had happened so fast, but the next moment, his claws, drenched in blood rested at his side, and Kagome's left arm, at his feet.**

("She couldn't possible think that I would ever harm her in such a manner."

*Oh no. Never that. But you'd pup someone else and divorce her. So much better.*

"I...but Kagome...she, pups...she obviously never wanted any."

*No! It was a condition! Something she was born with! Don't you understand?! That's why you had so many children together in the story!*

"No. I will not be fooled. The woman never wished to have my pups."

*Fool.*)

**Chapter 11**

**Tsubasa drew her into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn' tmean to hurt anyone, Kagome. I love you so much."**

**She closed her eyes. "I don't believe you. Somethings wrong."**

**"I'm being brutally honest. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."**

**"And I love you, but I love Sesshomaru more." She whispered.**

*You do realize you're smiling, right?*

"Hn."

*I thought it was only a book. Besides, this Tsubasas guy is imaginary.*

"It matters not. She loves me more."

*You sound like a moron. But you're getting the point. She loved us. And you kicked her out. You do realize she is never coming back to us. You've ruined everything.*

"..." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and closed the document. "It is Kagome we are speaking of. She always returns."

*Not this time. You ran her off for good. Think about it. We haven't heard from her in weeks. She took all the money from that card. What did she spend it on? A plane ticket out of here.*

"Impossible. Kagome could not leave."

His beast sighed. *You are quite the cocky bastard! She's gone! And I want her back! Find her!*

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I will. Kagome could not have gone far. It will take no time at all." He glanced at the time. "I should prepare for my meeting." He clicked 'Kagome's diary' and printed the pages. "I am sure something there will allow me to know where she went."

*Hm. I suppose we have to start somewhere. But what do you plan to do when you find her?*

"I will confront her, question her. Though we are not together, the miko is still someone I care for."

0-__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-0

Kagome wiped her eyes one last time. 'Alright, Kagome. The time has come, and we can't let him see you this way, broken and pained. Just, put a smile on your face.' Forcing a small smile, she eased out of her car, swooning a bit. Collecting herself, she strolled toward the large house she'd parked in front of and knocked on the door.

The door swung open with force, revealing a ladylike male in a light yellow sundress. Licking his glossed lips, he covered his eyes slightly to shield the sun, then gasped. "Kagome-chan!!!" Jumping at the woman, he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Kagome-chan! I've missed you soo much! What are you doing all the way out here?! I'm sure that sexy husband of yours can't be happy!" He pulled back, looking her in the face. "You're pale. And you've been crying. Why? Was it that man?"

Her eyes misted against her will, and she nodded her head, then buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Jak-chan (I know that suffix is for girls, but he might as well be one) Sesshomaru left me!"

"Oh my." Shocked, he held her against him. "Okay, stop crying. Let me get you into th house." Leading her inside, he mumbled soft, kind words. "He isn't worth tears. No matter how hot, he has to be an idiot to leave you. Bankotsu, make up the other bedroom for my guest!" He laid on the couch, pulling Kagome to rest on top of him. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Well, we went to the doctor for a checkup about six or seven months ago. The doctor told me that I had a tipped uterus, and conceiving was near impossible. Sessho didn't touch me even slightly in the six months time, except for once. So, I wanted to surprise him, to help unwind him. But when he came home a week ago, he had a woman with him. He said that she was pregnant, and that he wanted a divorce. I- I-" Shaking her head, she sobbed harder.

Jakotsu stroked her back lovingly. "It's alright, Kag-chan. Let it all out. You'll feel much better afterwards."

Bankotsu walked into a room a cocked a brow. "A woman in your arms, bro? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Not now."

"Whatever. Look, I made the guest room. She the guest?"

"Yes, Kagome is the guest."

He leaned down to get a closer look, "Hm, I suppose it is Kagome. Long time no see."

She slowly lifted her head from Jakotsu's chest. "Oh, hello, Banko-ugh" She covered her mouth and shot past him.

Bankotsu frowned. "What's with her?"

Jakotsu shook his head. "I don't know, brother. Kagome, hun, are you alright?!"

"Fine. J-just fine." Kagome stumbled back into the room, then collapsed, falling into Bankotsu's arms. "Jakotsu, I'm not feeling well."

"I can see that." He stood and went to her and Bankotsu, running his fingers through her hair. "She's asleep, Ban."

Bankotsu sighed. "What am I supposed to do with her?"

"Take her to her room. I'll drag her to a hospital soon."

Nodding, Bankotsu carried the sleeping woman up the stairs to her temporary room, lying her on the bed. "It's been a long time, Kagome. A long time since you abandoned us for that husband of yours. Jak doesn't hold a grudge, but I do. Don't expect me to be all friendly and stuff. And I think that whatever you're getting now, is what your deserve for ditching those who really loved you." Touching her cold face, he sighed. "And I bet you're going through a lot." Standing, he headed out the door. "Like I said, it serves you right."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome clutched her shot glass painfully. 'Damn Sesshomaru. Why can't I get you out of my mind? You left me. You left me for a slut. Don't you remember when you told me you'd love me forever, that only I could bear your pup for you.' She snorted bitterly. 'But I guess if I couldn't do the job, you'd get someone else to.' Thick tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched the glass tighter, a strange sharp pain shooting through her stomach.

The bartender whirled around at the sound of the glass breaking. "Ms, are you alright?"

She stared at her bleeding hand, then nodded. "Y-yeh. I'll be fine." Standing, she cringed, holding her stomach.

"You don't seem fine. Just sit down. I'll call you an ambulance."

"No. I don't want an ambulance. I'll be okay." Tossing some yin onto the island, she whipped around and rushed out of the bar, despite the man's calls. "This pain is always coming and going. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure." Wiping her eyes, she continued down the busy street until she couldn't take it anymore. It felt as though her stomach was being ripped out of her. Collapsing, she wrapped her arms around herself. "Help! Someone help me! Tasukete (Help)! Tasukete!" She cried out, but those walking past her simply glanced, then looked away with pitying eyes. "Tasukete!"

A little girl ran up to Kagome. "Oh no! Mommy, this lady is hurting!"

Her mother snatched her hand. "Stop that. That woman is reeks of a bar. Come this way." She dragged the little girl away.

Kagome whimpered, stiffening when a hand appeared before her face. She looked up the long, uscular arm it was attached to and blinked. "Bankotsu?"

"You said you needed help. I was looking for you. Jak said you ran off when he tried to take you to a hospital. But now you need it, and I'm not letting you out of my sight til we get there." Scooping her up bridal style, he carried her to the car. "You've been thinking."

"Hm."

"Sesshomaru isn't worth it. He isn't worth losing yourself over. But then again, you lost yourself the instant you married him." He mumbled.

Kagome sat up to glare at him, then fell back in her seat, wincing. "To hell with you."

Bankotsu smirked. "I've been there and back thousands of times. It's no skin off my hide."

Narrowing her eyes, she turned away from him, counting the cars just like Sesshomaru's. She'd never realized how many of them there were that looked just like his.

0________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________0

"Hm." The doctor nodded as he flipped through the pages on the clipboard.

"Hm, what?" Kagome asked, observing her nails boredly.

"Do you know a three letter word for hello?"

Kagome sat up, looking at him in shock. "You have got to be kidding me. You're a doctor. You don't know that the answer is 'hey'?!"

The doctor grinned, writing the answer. "Thank you. Now, my glasses. I need my glasses." He pats his pocket. "Hm. Perhaps I left them in Mr...oh no."

"They're on your head." Kagome told him, then frowned. "I want a different doctor."

"Now, now, young lady, give me a moment." Clearing his throat, he looked at Kagome's file. "Okay, what have you done in the past couple of days?"

"Does this have to do with anything, or are you just doing a survey?"

His scruffy eyebrows knit together. "Don't get smart with me. Just answer the question, please."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I woke up yesterday and had coffee and a bagle. I took some asprin for an approaching headache. I started again on a nicotine addiction I kicked five years ago. I ate a tuna sandwhich for lunch, skipped dinner, and went for a soak in my friend's jacuzzi. Today, I haven't eaten anything, except about four peanuts and a few shots of scotch."

He dropped his clipboard, his mouth falling open. "What are you trying to do?! Kill your baby?! It's only a month."

"B-baby? Wh-what baby? There can't be a baby!" She panicked.

"Oh." He studied the chart. "You're right."

Kagome exhaled. "I knew it."

He smiled. "I believe the proper term is a pup. Would you like to see the pictured from your ultra sound? The one we did while you were asleep." He handed them to her. "You can take them when you leave. Goodbye, and congradulations. By the way, be more careful of the little one."

Kagome hadn't heard a word he'd said, her attention stuck on the ultrasound in her hands. Shaking, the gathered her things, rushing out to Bankotsu's car.

"What's wrong? You're shaking."

"Just drive, Ban." She whispered, her leg bouncing.

"Kagome, something's up. What's that in your hand?" Seeing her hold it tighter, he sighed, reached over, and snatched it, staring at it. "You're-You're..."

She covered her face with her hands. "Pregnant. What am I supposed to do?!'

He frowned, swallowed, then looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru is probably remarried to that woman by now. And I- I'm having a baby. I'll be taking care of him or her all alone. I don't even have a job yet, or a home. I can't ask Jak to let me stay there with a baby. What am I going to do?!"

"Lie in the bed you made." He suggested, cranking up the car.

Kagome's eyebrow rose in question. "I didn't ask him to leave me pregnant."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You left me, Jak, and the others for him. You're getting what you deserve."

"You can't be serious."

"As death, babe."

"What right do you have to tell me what I deserve?!"

Bankotsu stepped on the brakes. "I have every right! Kagome, do you know what I was going to do before you got married?! Do you have any idea?!" Reaching over her, he snatched open the glove compartment, holding a box out to her. "I was going to propose to you! I was going to steal you away! Tell you how much I loved you! How much I worshipped, and wanted to be with you! But when I saw you looking at him, Kagome." He sighed, calming down. "Like he was your very life. And he looked at you the same way...I just." He shook his head. "I couldn't do it. If I had known he'd dothis. if on;y I had known. Ugh!" He punched the steering wheel, taking deep breaths. "You left us, Kagome. You left me. You will never know how much that hurt." He didn't wait for an answer, for he knew he would not recieve one. So instead, he started to drive again, listening to her sniffles and stifled sobs. "Kagome, we're here." There was a moment of silence. "Kagome?" 'Hm. She's sleeping.' Getting out of the car, he walked around to her side and lifted her out.

Kagome twisted in his arms, her eyes opening a little. "Ban, don't hurt because of me."

"I can't help what I feel." He told her without looking down.

"Then...Then let me make it up to you. I'll do anything. Just let me."

Glancing down, he smirked a little. "Well, I am in dire need of a secretary. Being ajournalist is a rather hard job."

Kagome smiled. "I can do that. Even while pregnant."

"I know." He frowned when he came to the door. "Okay, um, how am I supposed to unlock the door?"

"Ooh, let me." She reached into his pocket, stiffening a little when she touched something she hadn't planned. Handing him the keys with a heavy blush, she whispered, "G-gomennasai, Ban."

Laughing, he unlocked the door. "It's alright, Kagome." Letting her down, he followed her up to her room.

Kagome flopped on her bed. "So, umm, why'd you follow me up here?"

"Consider me a taxi driver. I require pay, doll."

"Hm. Alright." Jumping up, she pecked him on the cheek. 'There. Pay." Her cheeks flamed red when he stared at her in shock. "I mean, that was good enough, wasn't it?"

"...Iie." His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer for a kiss. When their lips touched, he felt Kagome's arms wrap around him loosely, unsure. Suckling her lover lip, he drew back with a small smile. "That was much better."

She coughed, turning away from him and mumbling to herself. "I can't believe I just did that. I didn't. I couldn't have. I...I..."

"You kissed me back."

"Bankotsu...are you looking for a relationship? Or just, just a fling?"

"I'm looking for you, Kagome."

Grinning, Kagome twiddled her fingers. "Bu-but I have a baby on the way, and-"

"I don't care."

"But-"

"If you don't want to-"

"I do!" She blurted, then, flustered, rubbed the back of her head. "I just wanted to be sure you did too. But I can't be _with you_-with you right now. Sesshomaru and I just broke up, and I'm still a emotional, unstable. Maybe if we take this slowly?"

Bankotsu kissed her forehead. "As slow as you want it."

0____________________________________________________________________________________0

"You did what?!" Inuyasha shrieked, glaring at his brother. "Don't you know what you did?!"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I realize now. And I will do whatever I must to get her back."

Sota growled. "You better! My sister could be alone and scared somewhere! If anything happens to her, I will kill you!"

Sesshomaru's eyes glittered with amusement. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Don't underestimate me."

Ms. Higurashi sighed. "Sota, sit down and be calm. Sesshomaru isn't completely at fault. She didn't do all she could as a wife to please him. And to just leave the state like that was very immature."

Inutaisho stared at her as though she'd lost her mind. "You're kidding me, Ayumi. Are you hearing yourself? This is all my son's fault. She had a medical condition for pete's sake!"

Kikyo sighed. "Why exactly are we dicussing cousin Kagome? What does she matter?"

"Kik, Kagome has never been out of Tokyo before. Well, not since in years. She probably has no idea where she is, or even where to go? She's probably crying somewhere in an alley."

"Kagome can handle herself, Inuyasha. i know my cousin. She's fine. Maybe she's with Jakotsu."

Sesshomaru's attention snapped to her. "Jakotsu? That manwoman. Where does he live?"

"As if I'd ever tell you. All you're going to do is take her back, and she's too much of a gullible child to realize that you're no good for her."

"Kagome has and always will be mine, wench."

"Then you should be able to find her on your own."

He growled. "Hn." Smirking, he took out the papers he had printed. "I could look in her diary."

Kikyo gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

"She left it on the computer, along with a novel. I'll get the novel published, so that she'll know that I wish to have her back. Afterwards, if she still has not come, we will go to her."

"If you love her, you'll let her be, Sesshomaru."

"Ah, but I do love her. Simply to a higher extent than your human love. In fact, I care for her so much that I could never let her go. I will have her. We are destined."

Inutaisho shook his head. "But you screwed it up. You'll have to nearly kill yourself to please her into forgiving you."

"Then I shall. This little meeting you've called, is over." Grabbing his briefcase, he stormed out as gracefully as only Sesshomaru can. "No one can tell me that I can not have my love back. I will do whatever it takes. They may not understand, but Kagome will." Taking out his cellphone, he dialed an associate. "Kumo Naraku."

Said spider demon smirked into the phone. "Ah, my dear friend, Sesshomaru, what can I do for you?"

Eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru questioned, "You know a publisher."

"You're a writer, now?" He drawled.

"No. My wife is."

"I thought your divorce was just certified."

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened. "It matters not. She will be mine again soon."

Naraku nodded. "Well then, yes, I know one."

Sesshomaru smiled thinly. 'It is only a matter o time, my love.' "I will email you the novel. You are to give it to your publisher. I want it on shelves by tomorrow."

"Of course." He growled when he heard the phone hand up. "Damn that dog, thinking he can boss me around!" He smirked. "But he's getting what's coming to him! And he will continue when he finds out what his Kagome has been up to. Sara, I thank you for getting involved with Sesshomaru. And for telling me after you had."

"No problem, brother. I thought that I might as well tell you, after all, my life is finally going right. Why not let yours profit too."

"Yes. Why not?"

Ohhh, I forgot, If you would like to be in an anime series, let me know. My friend really need boys...preferrably with deep voices. Girls...don't matter what type of voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Bankotsu smiled as he fingered through the pages of The Book of Baby Names. "Kagome oughta love this."

A teen girl popped up at his side. "Ooh, are you having a baby?"

His body stiffened. Was the baby his? Of course Sesshomaru was and always would be the biological father, but would he be the adoptive. A small smile crept onto his face. "Yes. I'm going to be a father."

"Oh, that's wonderful! How far along is your wife?"

"My girlfriend is only a week away from giving birth."

"Wow! I envy her! It msut be so nice to have a baby! But I know she's probably held up in bed. The least you can do, with her having your baby, is buy her agood read. Let me show you our bestseller!" She dragged him down a few aisles. "Here. Final Goodbye and Hello Again. The author is fantastic! I've never been so drawn into a book my entire life! I believe her name was-"

"Higurashi Kagome." He whispered in disbelief, opening the book. "She wrote an entire book about Sesshomaru and her." Fists clenched, he turned to storm out.

The girl caught up with him. "You have to pay for that!"

He tossed a few thousand yen at her and kept going, his mind reeling nonstop as he rushed home.

***************************

Kagome sat up when she heard the door slam. "Ban's back! Ban! Ban, I- What's wrong?"

He tossed the book at her. "Explain that." He hissed coldly.

"Final Goodbye and Hello Again...Oh no." Her eyes widened. "He didn't! Sesshomaru didn't! How dare he?!"

"How long has that been out?!"

"I don't know! The copyright date says about two months ago. He took the story I wrote and published it. I never meant for anyone to read it other than me. Ugh, he probably read my diary to. Why would he publish this?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Check the dedication page."

Kagome looked at him curiously, then flipped through the pages, blinking. "He- he-"

"He wants you back."

There in clean, Times New Roman, Sesshomaru had written: Dedicated with love from Sesshomaru Tashiro, the author's husband.

"But he can't."

Bankotsu grimaced. "He does. So what are you going to do?"

She scowled. "What do you think? I'm going to ignore the prick. He can't actually think that I'd ever return to him after what he did."

"You want to."

"I won't. I'm here, with you now." She mumbled, her cheeks red.

He grinned, taking the book from her and sitting it aside. Sliding closer to her, he took her face in his hands, stroking gently.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed contently. "How did you find these anyway?"

"I got into a conversation with the girl that worked that way. She told me that the least I could do for you while you were stuck in bed with my baby was buy you a good book."

"Your baby?"

His cheeks flushed. "Well, she asked me, and I thought about it. You know, I could help you...take care of him, I mean. It wouldn't take much time from me. And I-"

Kagome rested her fingers against his lips. "You're babbling. I'd appreciate it if you would be a father to her."

"Well, since you're begging. The least I can do is take care of the kid."

"Oh, shut up!" Kagome swatted at him, taking a deep breath. "I mean, you know you want to."

"Of course I do. I can't think of anything else I'd rather do." Banktosu tweaked her nose and grinned. "Hey, um, on the way up I got the mail. You got something." He handed her the pale blue envelope.

"No one knows I'm here. Who could this-Father." She whispered, reading the name. She ripped open the envelope and read silently. "He wants to fix our relationship." She smiled. "He wants to see me."

Bankotsu looked at her at he got a stick of pocky from her box and ate it. "So, your old man left ya, now he wants ya back. Sorta like Sesshomaru, eh?" He winced when she punched him in the head. "My bad! I didn't mean it like that!"

Kagome looked away from him. "My father left when I was about 9. He went to Kyoto to give a lecture, and when he came back, he did so with a wife and a 3 month old daughter. he didn't need us anymore...so he left. Now that you mention it, yeah, just like Sesshomaru." Her eyes filled.

"Wait! Don't cry! Be happy! Um, he- he uh, needs you now, right?! And even Sesshomaru realized he was being an idiot! So smile!"

"I can cry if I wanna! I'm hurt!" She kicked him. "You're so stupid!"

"And you're hormonal!" He bit his lip. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry too. I'm just so confused. I don't know what I should do."

Bankotsu nodded. "I think you should see what the old coot wants. Maybe he really wants to make amends, ya know?"

Kagome brushed her bangs out of her face, exhaling softly when they came back. "You're right. I'll call him now."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru looked at his son with curious eyes. He was so small, so petite, so miniature. But he was so handsome, with his tufts of silver hair, his wide, golden eyes. He was indeed Maru, indeed perfection. Though his mother was far from it.

He cringed at the thought of that wench. How could he have been so ignorant? Where was Kagome? Would he ever-

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken tripped as he rushed into the room.

Maru's mouth open wide as he inhaled deeply, then cried out. Sesshomaru sent Jaken a smoldering glare, cradling his son to his bosom and growling softly to calm him. "You had better have an explanation, Jaken."

He nodded furiously. "I found her! Your wench!"

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, eyes twinkling with surprise and happiness. "Where is she?"

"She's in Yokohama. I have the address and everything. Milord, are we going after her?"

"Ofcourse, fool."

"Then I've got good news and bad news milord." Jaken clutched his hands together. "The good news, I've gotten tickets. The bad news, your family, as well as your wench's have demanded that they come as well. I've been forced to give them their tickets already. They wait at the airport."

Sesshomaru stood. "It matters not. I assume you have packed my bags. Come, Jaken. We leave now." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Kagome, I-"

"Shh." She smiled at Bankotsu in the darkness, stroking the silver locks on her daughter's head. "I finally got her to sleep."

He groaned. "Oh yeah, get her to sleep after you forced me to go downstairs and heat her up a bottle. And I finally got it to the right temperature." Setting the bottle on the dresser, the man slid into the bed behind her, spooning against her. "You annoy me."

Kagome giggled softly. "Thanks."

"She looks pretty healthy to be premature."

"She's not that early, Ban." Rubbing her cold feet against his warm ones, she exhaled softly. "Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai." He whispered back, closing his eyes with a grin. A few hours later, he was startled awake by the sound of a closing door.

Kagome shot up, her fist clutched to her chest. "Ban, get up. I heard something. Go check it out."

Bankotsu yawned. "What for? It's only Jak."

"It is not. Jak is sleeping in the next room with his beau. I can feel their auras. Go see who's downstairs."

"Fine. Fine. Stop buggin me. I'm going"  
Groggily, he stumbled out of the bedroom and down the stairs, hitting the lights. "Gah. Good god." He covered his eyes until they adjusted, then looked up. After blinking a few time, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru glared back, matching the smoldering glare with a cool one of his own. "I am here for Kagome."

He slumped against the wall. "Uh huh. What about them?"

"They are as well."

"Hm. Whatever." Closing his eyes, he called out, "Kag, you have company!"

There was a moment of silence before her voice returned, "No one knows I'm here. And it's late. Stop goofing around."

He sighed. "I ain't goofin' around! Come see for yourself." Then he smirked, looking at Sesshomaru directly in the eyes. "Be sure you look presentable!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, then narrowed slowly. 'He could not have had her.'

"I'm always presentable you bastard!" She stormed down the stairs, covering her eyes to avoid the light. "You're such an ass, you know that, Bankotsu?"

"I might."

She smiled, uncovering her eyes. 'So cute.' Turning, she froze. "S-s-sesshomaru."

His face softened as he stared into her fearful, uncertain eyes. "Hello, Kagome."

"Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"That is none of your concern."

"None of my concern, I-" Her eyes rolled to Sara, and opened wide. "You brought her here?" Hands on her hips, she hissed, "So you came to rub your bitch and your pup in my face?"

Sara gasped. "Bitch?! Who are you calling a bitch?!"

"Silence, Sara. I told you the moment you decided that you would disobey me and come anyway that you were to be silent. Go to the car." Sesshomaru snapped coldly, not bothering to watch her leave.

Inutaisho sighed, stepping forward. "Sesshomaru, let me handle this." He looked toward Kagome. "Dearest Kagome-"

Kagome glared at him. "Cut the sweet talk, Inutaisho. Say what you want to say."

"Come home."

"No. Oyasuminasai. Come, Ban." She turned on her hill, stiffening when she felt something wrap around her waist. Before she could even look down, she was snatched back to Sesshomaru by his tail. "Release me."

"You don't mean that, love." He rested a hand on her cheek.

Her eyes grew wide and baby blue. Hair fluttering around her, she growled as the energy surrounded her, cackling. "I don't want to kill you, Sesshomaru."

He cocked a brow. "You could not if you tried, miko." Sensing something headed his way, he jumped back, pushing Kagome aside.

Landing on the floor, she calmed slightly, staring at the sword in the floor. Following the winding, smake-like weapon up, she clenched her fists. "Jakotsu, you could have killed me."

"Nuh uh." He jumped over the railing, landing beside his brother. "I can control my own weapon."

"The weapon that's sitting directly where I was standing!" She shrieked. "And you're wearing my negligee!"

Jakotsu pouted. "All of mine are dirty."

Bankotsu sighed, tossing his arms around the bickering 'women.' "Now now, ladies, calm down. You're going to wake Maki."

"Maki." Kagome mumbled, dashing up the steps three at a time.

"Sesshomaru, you should leave." Bankotsu spoke.

"I will not leave without what is mine."

"Well, Kagome isn't yours anymore. She belongs to me."

Jakotsu smiled and nodded. "Yep. And Maki-" He frowned when Bankotsu punched him. "Big brother, what was that for?"

Bankotsu looked off. "He doesn't need to know who Maki is. It doesn't concern him. Let yourselves out." He started up the steps, pausing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What?"

Sota swallowed. "Tell my sister to call my cellphone when she wakes up in the morning. I want to see her alone."

"She might be busy, but I'll tell her." He left with that.

"Goodnight!" Jakotsu squealed. "And see ya later, Inuyasha!" He ran up the steps.

Inuyasha shuddered. "Ugh!"

Jaken shivered when he felt his master's demonic energy building. "M-master Sesshomaru?"

"We leave, Jaken."

"But-"

"We will return."

(Upstairs)

"Shh, sweetie. It's alright." Kagome rocked back and forth calmly.

Bankotsu held her against him. "They're gone now, Kagome. It's just us."

She looked at him blankly, before burying her face in his chest and crying her eyes out. "I didn't- I didn't think he'd c-come he-he-here."

"I know. I know."

Maki cooed, clutching her mother tightly and purring to sooth her.

Kagome grinned. "I'll be okay, Maki. I promise."

*SK*SK*SK*SK*SK

Kagome and Sota laughed merrily, reminiscing on the time they had gotten caught stealing pocky before dinner.

Sota snorted. "Mom's face was so red! She was so angry!"

Kagome giggled, then sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"Hm." Sota scratched at his arm. "You know, Kagome, you shouldn't just run away without warning me."

"Did you have to ruin a happy moment like that?"

"It's just-" His eyes brows twitched, "I didn't know what had happened to you! You could have died! The day Sesshomaru said you left...there was a plane crash! I thought you might have been on it. I was terrified, sis."

She nodded slowly. "I didn't mean to frighten you, little bro. I just had to get away."

He shrugged. "I guess I understand that."

"Next time, I'll warn ya."

"There won't be a next time. I'm sticking beside you for the rest of your life."

"Riiight." Kagome snickered.

Sota rolled his eyes. "Anyway, who's Maki?"

She sipped her tea. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Yup. I swear."

"My daughter."

"YOUR DAU-"

Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shh. Yeah. My daughter." Slowly, she drew back.

Sota sat silently, contemplating. "So, you and Bankotsu?"

"No. Sesshomaru and I. He doesn't know, and I won't tell him. He doesn't deserve to know."

"You can't keep that from him. He's the father."

"Who's side are you on?"

He sighed. "Yours. Always. I won't tell him or anyone else....You know, mom's on Sesshomaru's side."

Kagome shrugged. "I assumed she would be. No skin off my hide." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I spoke with dad."

"D-dad? What for?"

"He contacted me. Wants to make amends, be in my life again. He told me to tell you. He's coming to Yokohama in a few days, wants to get with us."

"What do you think he'll do when he finds out that mom is here too?"

"Don't know." Kagome whispered. "And I hardly care."

Sota shook his head. "You and your moods."

She smirked, slugging him in the arm. "Shut it."

"I uh-" Sota blushed.

"What?"

"I'm glad that I found you again."

Kagome smiled. "You act like a little girl, getting all sentimental."

Sota felt his face burn hotter. "Shut up! It's just that I love you! You're my sister! And-and-"

"I love you too, little bro." She kissed his cheek, giggling when he wiped his face. "You can't be afraid of cooties. I saw you kis that girl, what was her name, Hitomi. You've been with her for years now."

"Leave me alone."

"You'll make perfect kids."

He covered his ears. "I can't hear you!"

Kagome smirked. "And the wedding better be beautiful!"

"La la la la! Still ain't hearing anything!" He ran.

Getting up and running after him, she taunted, "You're gonna grow old together! And change each others' depends! And share dentures! And-"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!!!!!!!"


	6. Author's Apology

I recieved a review about the story that said I needed to work on it. That is what I plan to do, so there will be no new chapters for a while. I would hate to think that I did not offer my readers the best story I could possibly write. Thanks for understanding. :)


	7. Author's Question

Okay, I need help, would some of you name a few places in my previous chapters where I need to modify? Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 6

"Hai. Hai. Yes. I will be there tomorrow at ten. Arigato." Kagome hung up the phone and squealed.

"What's goin' on Kag?" Bankotsu walked in with Maki in his arms She was looking at her mother and smiled.

"Ban! Maki! Guess what!!" Kagome grabbed Maki and spun her around, giggling when her pup did.

"Umm…..I dunno. You might have to tell me."

"Well…..I got a job!!"

"What?!"

"Yup! I'm working for this doctor. He read my books and he said that I am a good writer, so I have to write up his documents every week. It may sound like a lot, but when he sends me all of the information, it'll be a breeze. And I only have to leave the house once a week after the month long training program. It's somewhere in Tokyo and I'll have to be there for the entire month. Isn't that great?" Kagome was still looking at Maki to see the look on Bankotsu's face.

"I don't know Kags. Those kinds of jobs these days are king of dangerous."

"What are you talking about? That is nowhere near danger! On the days that I have to turn the papers in, I might not even see him. He could be in his office or something and I'll give them to his secretary."

"If he has a secretary, why can't she do his job?"

"Because obviously she isn't as skilled as me in writing….I don't know! You go ask him!"

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Bankotsu looked at Kagome with slight fear in his eyes. He didn't want to be away from her for any amount of time.

As if she could read his thoughts, Kagome said, "I won't be gone that long. There's a seminar tomorrow at ten and you can come with. Okay?"

"Okay." Bankotsu pouted, but at least he got some of what he wanted for Kagome to go back to Tokyo is what he didn't want. 'She could find Sesshomaru and get back with him.'

"No, I'm not going to find Sesshomaru and get back with him Ban. Geesh, stop worrying so much," Kagome winked as she left the room, off to tell Jakotsu the good news. Her reaction from him was much more to her liking.

"Oh that's great Kaggy! I'm so proud of you!! Now, is the doctor hot?"

"Thank you and I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. But what about your beau from the other day?"

"He was too soft. You know I like 'em rough!!" Jakotsu fell back on the bed laughing and Kagome eased out of the room.

'That guy has some serious issues.' Kagome walked to the kitchen with Maki asleep in her arms. Bankotsu stood behind her as she grabbed some items to make a sandwhich.

"Are you going to make me one too?" Bankotsu said. Kagome jumped and almost dropped both her child and the food in her hands.

"What are you tryna do? Give me a heart attack?!" Kagome looked done at her now crying child. "And you woke Maki up! Here, you out her to sleep this time! I'm hungry and I want something to eat." Kagome handed Maki to Bankotsu and went along with making her sandwich.

Rocking the child in his arms, Bankotsu asked, "So, have you talked to your father?"

"Um, yeah, he wants me to meet him in a few days. Wants Sota to come along too."

"Sota's still here?"

Kagome took a butter knife, smoothing mayonnaise onto a slice of ham. "They're all still here. Even Sesshomaru. He won't leave. They're staying in a hotel. Can you believe that idiot actually thinks I'll be with him? He's lost his mind. Boy will I be glad when I'm finally free of him."

"I don't understand. How can he dump you, then only a few months later decide that he wants you back."

"You know I don't know how Sesshomaru's head works. Maybe it had to do with my stories, or maybe Sara just wasn't what he had thought she would be. Or maybe, though this is a little far fetched, he realized that I actually did love him, and want to have his child. I really don't care what it was. I just want him to disappear. It's only a matter of time before he finds out about Maki."

Bankotsu nodded, clutching the baby to his chest protectively. "And I won't let him take her away from me."

Kagome snickered, biting into her sandwich. "You're such a loving father."

"Shut up." He scowled at her.

Laughing, Kagome left the room.

*The Next Day*

Kagome and Bankotsu walked into the large building and saw it was full of people, mainly men and a handful of women.

"I don't like it here. There are too many guys around." Bankotsu growled.

"Calm down Banny." Kagome said as a guy approached her. He was tall with long, shiny onyx hair, and his eyes were a peculiar shade of red.

"Hello. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. My name is Naraku Onigumo. What's yours?" His voice was suave and silky, and his smile was perfect. Just looking at him made Kagome's legs seem to falter.

"My.." Kagome cleared her throat to regain her composure, "My name is Kagome Tais……Higurashi. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand and Naraku accepted, taking the invitation further, and planting a kiss upon the frail limb. Kagome thought it would be rude to snatch her hand back, so she let it stay in Naraku's grip.

"And I'm Bankotsu Banryu, Kagome's boyfriend." Bankotsu interrupted and snatched Kagome's hand back, grasping it in his hand protectively. A young lady walked past them, and she caught Kagome's eye.

"I think I know her from somewhere." She muttered.

"That's Sango Taijiya. She is from Tokyo, so you may know her." Naraku answered, his eyes roaming her figure, much to Bankotsu's displeasure.

"Sango….that name rings a bell. Sango! My old best friend from high school!!" Kagome exclaimed. At hearing her name called, Sango turned around and again she and Kagome looked each other in the eyes.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? Is that you?!" Sango said.

"Hai, it's me!" the ladies hugged and began to catch up with each other.

"So how have you been? The last I heard from you, you were married to Sesshomaru Taisho!"

"Yeah, I was married to him. Well, technically I still am, but we're not seeing each other right now. He got another wench pregnant and doesn't want anything to do with me." Kagome looked down at her shoes. "But enough about me, what about you? How have you been?!"

"I'm engaged to-" Before she could finish, Kagome cut her off.

"Miroku Houshi!"

"How'd you know?!"

"You two were perfect together, even though he's a lech. So, no set date yet?"

"Nah. But we're thinking of having it in America. I don't know why, it just seems like a good idea. And since we've just reconnected, how'd you like to be my maid of honor?"

"I'd be happy to." Kagome said as a man stood on the stage.

"We're so sorry that the doctors couldn't be here to meet all of you wonderful people, but in his place, we give you Naraku Onigumo!" The man said with the mic. Naraku took the stage and began speaking.

"Well well. I see a lot of great people out there. I have taken the time to meet with most of you, but if I haven't met with you, please stay after the seminar is over so I can. Okay, in order for you to be successful in this career, you must learn to write, if you didn't know that already. So sit back, relax, and watch this little film we have put together for the occasion.." Naraku pushed some buttons on a remote and a flat screen let down behind him, playing an introduction movie. When it was over, he asked, "So, are there any questions?"

Kagome lifted her hand, smiling timidly when he nodded in her direction. "The entire time I'm in Tokyo, I was told that I would have my own quarters. Could I bring my family?"

Naraku shook his head, his onyx locks flowing around him. "No. The apartments purchased can only accommodate one. But don't worry, it's only for a month. However, if you ever get lonely or need protection, you may count on me."

Blushing, she stuttered, "I d-didn't know you were g-going."

"Neither did I." Bankotsu hissed, jerking Kagome to his side and holding her waist tightly. "Get on with it, Onigumo."

"Ahem," Naraku smirked, eyes sweeping the crowd, "any other questions?" There was a moment of silence. "Alright, then. You are dismissed, but as I said previously, I'd appreciate it if those of you whom I missed stayed so that I may speak with each of you."

"Let's go." Bankotsu led Kagome out.

"Ban, don't be so jealous. I won't call on him."

He grimaced. "How do you know he won't call on you? He might do something to you in your sleep."

Kagome groaned, her head drooping. "You're so paranoid. I'm a one man woman. You are the only male I need. Don't be so insecure."

"I know I shouldn't be." He sighed, opening the car door for her. "But the way he was looking at you, and you blushed. It just irked me."

"I blush a lot, Ban."

"Hm. That you do. You get embarrassed often. You're clumsy." He drove off.

Kagome glared at the side of his face, wishing she could burn wholes into it. "Damned Baka. Don't expect anything from me tonight."

"Aw, come on, Kag."

"No."

Bankotsu pouted. "I'm sorry, verr verr sorry."

Crossing her arms, she ignored him. "Whatever."


	9. Chapter 7

Broken

Kagome sat eating her ice cream while Sota was buying himself another cone. She giggled as she remembered why he'd dropped it, having been too busy staring

at a girl to watch where he was going and running smack dab into a wall.

"What's so funny, Chikurin?" Kagome jumped at the deep voice, a familiar hand setting itself upon her shoulder. She turned around and was face to chest with a

man who looked very much like her. His startling blue eyes held every emotion he felt inside of them, the excitement, happiness, anxiety, and he was proud to

show them.

"Otou-san!" Kagome squealed with delight as she hugged the man behind her, careful not to drop her ice cream as Sota had done earlier.

"It's been too long, Chikurin. And Sota, it has been long since I have seen you as well." He extended his arms for a hug, but the invitation was turned down.

"Yeah, long time no see, Ken. Are you planning on running away this time?" Sota spat at his father, clenching his icecream cone tightly in his hands.

"No Sota. I have no intention of doing that." Ken sighed.

"It seems that you've had no trouble doing it in the past. Don't you remember?"

"I did not run away. I was not wanted there and I did not want to upset your mother any further. You were too young to understand."

"Whatever." Sota rolled his eyes at his father and continued to eat his ice cream while Ken and Kagome caught up.

"So, how's life been treating you dad?" Kagome asked. She made a mental note to murder Sota later. He just didn't understand when their father left. He was

only seven at the time and Kagome was thirteen. She understood perfectly what was going on.

**_~_~_~_Flashback~_~_~__**

**_"Get out Ken!" Ayumi screamed. "I don't want you anywhere near me or my babies!"_**

**_"Their my children too!" Ken retaliated. "Please don't do this to me!"_**

**_"Don't do this to you?! Think about what you did to me!! How could you Ken?! You said that you would never cheat on me! But then again, you can never stay _**

**_true to your words." Ayumi stared at Ken, and at that point, if looks could kill, he would be so far beyond dead that he would have no afterlife._**

**_"What are you talking about?"_**

**_"Oh don't play dumb! You know you've been sleeping with that wench Sara, your assistant for the past six months!"_**

**_"No I haven't!" Ken said. He knew he was lying, but he wanted so desperately to stay in that house with his family._**

**_"So now you're calling me a liar?! What next Ken?"_**

**_Ken walked over to his wife and whipped his hand through the air, and caught the side of her face. He didn't know where that had come from. "You will not _**

**_disrespect me in my home!"_**

**_Ayumi grabbed her cheek and sighed, warm tears leaking out of her eyes.. She couldn't take it anymore. Her heart had held on to too much of his cheating and _**

**_lying, and now hitting. It was time to kick him out. She glanced up the stairs and saw a young Kagome standing on the balcony, listening to every word they'd said. _**

**_And Ayumi was pretty sure that she had seen Ken slap her. "My baby," she whispered and ran up the stairs. But by the time she had gotten there, Kagome had _**

**_locked herself in Sota's room. Ayumi trudged back down the stairs with a small sad smile._**

**_"Kagome saw, didn't she?" Ken asked._**

**_"Hai. Ken, please leave my home. I can't deal with you anymore."_**

**_"I can't do that and you know it. Sota is expecting me to take him out tomorrow."_**

**_"Well I'm sorry. I will find some kind of way to tell him why you aren't here. Now, just leave." Ayumi was tired, and she wanted Ken gone for good. She was _**

**_through with all of the stress that he brought along with him, and it was time she sent him packing._**

**_"Please don't make me do this Ayumi. I don't know where to go."_**

**_"And at this particular point in time, I don't care. Just leave." Her voice was strained and Ken could hear all of the pain he had caused her. _**

**_"Ayu-" Ken began._**

**_"I don't want to hear it. Go." Ayumi put a little more bass in her voice and pointed at the door._**

**_"Yeah, I'll leave I'll be back." Ken walked to the door._**

**_"Kami, I hope not." She replied as she closed the door behind him. 'Now what am I to do about Kagome?'_**

**__~_~_~_~_~End Flashback~_~_~_~_~__**

Kagome remembered every detail of that night on point. She had been angry with her father for hitting her mother, but in time, she let it go and knew that. Now,

it was Sota who held a grudge because his father hadn't been there for him when he needed it. Sota's first soccer game was the next week and he felt betrayed

that his father wasn't on the side lines cheering him on like he had hoped.

"Everything's been fine, Chikurin. How about you?"

"Well, as you might know, I married Sesshomaru. He recently filed for divorce, though."

"Why?"

Kagome bit her lip. She wasn't so sure she wanted to tell her father so much about her just yet. "A number of reasons, I suppose. He has already moved on. He

even got his office mate pregnant." It took all that she had not to curse their names.

Ken smiled sympathetically, patting her hand. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's okay, but I'm fine. I don't care about him anymore." She lied through her clenched teeth, though her father took no notice. "I moved here, only to find that I

was pregnant with his pup, but I'm not telling him that."

"And why not, dear?"

"Because he doesn't deserve to know. If he hadn't cheated he would know about our…Correction, my beautiful daughter. But nooooo, The Great Sesshomaru

had to do things his way! So now I'm stuck here with Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Not that that's bad or anything. Ban and I are getting closer again."

"I seem to recall you and a Bankotsu talking when you were in elementary. Am I correct?"

"Yes, daddy, you are. He and I got together a little after you left, and remained together for quite some time until Sesshomaru came around. Before Maki, my

daughter, was born, Bankotsu told me that he had been planning on marrying me before Sesshomaru stepped into the picture." Kagome explained to her father.

"Yeah, I had always figured you two would be together. You were as close as peas in a pod. He always seemed to admire you a lot."

Kagome didn't respond, licking her icecream as she tried to muster the courage to ask her next question. "So, um, how are your wife and daughter?"

Ken coughed. "Well, I recently divorced my wife, and my daughter, your half sister, Hana, is doing well. She's 16 now, sprouting like a weed. She resembles you a

lot. We'll have to all get together sometime." He smiled, turning toward his only son. "What about you, Sota? How have you been doing?" Ken tried desperately

to make conversation.

"Just dandy. You know, growing up without a dad is hard at first. You're so confused, wondering why he left, and if he left because of you. But you come to terms

with it, and accept the fact that your dad is no good and you live with it forever." Sota glared at his father and looked at Kagome. "I'm ready to go, Kags."

"But I'm not done talking to Dad yet."

"You can talk to your father, but I'm going shopping, seeing as I don't have one." He purposely said he was going shopping so Kagome would follow him.

"But I leave town tomorrow, and I want to spend as much time with Dad as I can." Kagome whined.

"Well, you can spend as much time as you want with him, but don't be surprised when he leaves you in the dirt. I'm out, Kags." Sota kissed his sister's cheek and

sent another dagger-filled glare at his father, then walked off.

"Dad, I'd better go too. He knows nothing about this place, and I don't want him getting hurt anywhere on my conscience." Kagome stood up from her seat and

her father did as well. "See ya later, hopefully," she said as she extended her arms for a hug.

"Sure will, Chikurin. And tell Sota that I'm sorry. I really am." Ken hugged his daughter.

"I think he knows that. He just doesn't want to admit it." Kagome said and winked at her dad before following Sota. 'Kami, I hope Dad and Sota clear the air. It's

been waaay too long for So to still hold a grudge.'

Ken watched after his daughter. This meeting was for him to see her, but his son as well. He knew that Sota would probably still hold the grudge against him, but

deep down in his heart, he knew that it wasn't going to last forever. 'But how long is it going to last?'


End file.
